Assembling Lost Fragments
by SunflowerChrysalis
Summary: Life is a journey...one in which we experience an array of emotions including happiness, sorrow, pain and love. Lucy Heartfilia had all that until the day someone close to her was involved in a freak accident. What would life be without this person? How could she continue moving forward when she lost her anchor? Little did Lucy know that she was given a 'second chance'... (NaLu AU)
1. When Life turns into Fragments

**Prologue: When your Ideal World turns into Fragments...**

The sound of a keyboard tapping away vibrated throughout the entire room and heavy sighs could be heard at regular intervals. The room was neatly arranged with books aligned impeccably on the sleek wooden shelves, an intricately designed wardrobe that fit clothes for two and a single king bed with shades of pink and gold sprawled all over it.

For the umpteenth time, Lucy gave out a weary sigh as she scrolled through the _astronomy paper_ she was preparing to publish in the reputable scientific journal; _Celestial Press_. The air in the room suddenly turned cold and an unsettling feeling began to fidget within her stomach. "Hmm.. Why am I suddenly feeling like this?", the blonde beauty thought nervously as she pulled the thin wool blanket closer to cover her pale thighs.

BLING BLING… Her home telephone rang relentlessly, snapping Lucy out of her apprehensive thoughts. Without hesitation, the blonde picked up the phone and held it close to her ear whilst smoothing out the creases scattered on her oversized t-shirt with her left hand, which was now adorned by a dazzling ruby ring.

"Hello, Is this Ms. Heartfilia?" A professional voice asked hesitantly over the phone, with a tone that was mixed with both curiosity and anxiousness. "Ugh Hi, Yes that's me... Is there something I can do for you?", Lucy responded awkwardly noticing that the uneasy feeling in her stomach was intensifying and before it could linger any further, her mind was clouded with a suffocating haze as she tearfully made out the words over the phone:

"Yes, your.. _band_...involved... _fire_ and _heavy injuries._.. _Magnolia_ _Hospital_...doctors… _doing best_ … **_keep him_** ** _ALIVE_** "

Before the second could go by, a harsh sound reverberated throughout the thick atmosphere, shattering any silence that dared to lurk around. The phone lay coldly on the marble tiled floor and a rack of sobs began to follow the echoes of sporadic footsteps. The old grandfather clock stood isolated in the room, missing the presence of two familiar individuals and sadly the hour hand reached the _number 12_ , unleashing a melancholy chime that captured the feelings of _two broken hearts_ …

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, thankyou for reading this first chapter :) I won't be uploading very long chapters simply because I don't have the time but this was an idea that came to me and I just had to share it with you guys! This story will involve two different universes and I think you will understand as we progress through the story. I have scattered some 'breadcrumbs' throughout this story to give you hints about the plot & I would love to see what you guys can come up with in the reviews :D Anyways, thanks for reading and you know what to do in order to motivate me ^.^ Moc ~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters...that is all Hiro Mashima's but the plot in this story is mine :)**


	2. Where the Story Begins Again

**Chapter 1: Where the Story Begins Again...**

The sun's warm rays penetrated through the slits made by the surrounding foliage, casting little specks of light across the earthy forest floor. Water vapour began to condense into dew drops as the air turned up a few degrees, slightly forming wet trails across the woman's lidded eyes. _Drip drip drop…_ The sound of water droplets falling from the trees rang throughout her pale ears which were now half-covered with strands of vibrant golden hair. With the effort to claw away sand from a deeply buried shell, the blonde began to slowly open her eyes to an unfamiliar world of dense verdancy.

 _"Where am I_?..." was the first thought that invaded her greatly disoriented mind. With a stiff hand, the woman impetuously rubbed her temple, trying to ease the throbbing pain that seemed to diffuse throughout her entire cranium and along the back of her neck. Gradually, it began subside but her confusion was still blatantly apparent.

The disoriented blonde scanned her doe brown eyes all over her surroundings, taking in the thick forest landscape, as if searching for answers from the rocks and leaves that lay scattered around her barely clothed body. But _nothing_ made sense… _where was she?_ The blonde didn't know and her mind attempted to reel back over the past few days. Even then, the only thing that bubbled in her mind was _a blank wall of darkness._

Suddenly, a stir came from the trees to her left and she noticed a broad and tall silhouette approaching her vulnerable form. With butterflies erupting in her stomach, she instinctively pulled the white cloth draped over her body towards her neck and lay very still. "My my, _what_ is a _young beautiful woman_ like yourself doing all alone here in an _isolated forest_?", a deep voice asked with a hint of something that sent cold shivers down the unsettled woman's spine.

"You should know better than to hang around barely clothed in these regions", the voice further exclaimed, as the sight of a middle - aged man came out from the shade of the thick trees with an unsettling smirk on his tattooed face. The blonde began to whimper nervously and with desperation she responded tearily back "P-please don't d-do anything. I don't know where I am or what happened. I have n-no memories". The caped man began to walk closer to her with a perverse grin and with a jovial tone he proceeded to say "Well princess, it would be a pleasure to help you… but on one condition you will become my slave".

With a callous and unforgiving laughter, the man propelled himself forward to pin the disheveled blonde to the ground, but out of fear and desperation she swiftly pushed his arms and scampered hurriedly along the forest floor. The sound of soggy leaves crumpling began to echo throughout the deathly silent atmosphere and whatever energy was stored in her sore limbs became depleted as she sprinted with no intention of looking back. Unfortunately the now furious man was not far behind…

"Come back here you filthy trash, I'm not done with you. The great _Salamander_ always gets what he wants" yelled the blonde's follower, eyes now filled with utter rage and a slight tinge of his ego being hurt. Suddenly, a strong hand had grasped around the woman's flailing arms and a foot swung brutally to her right hip, causing her to tumble onto the wet dirt. Her pain fibres went into overdrive and tears were streaming down her face as she clutched her side before attempting to flee again.

"You're not getting away this time, you piece of slime" declared the same voice that made the beaten blonde's heart palpitate wildly and her mind enshrouded in fear. The man was now crouched down, running his sweaty hands closer towards the dirt stained cloth that wrapped around her helpless body. _Closer and closer they came_ …

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she screamed piercingly and in a sudden flash, her fists lunged forward striking the man directly in his bony chest. The blonde's mind was abruptly overcome with a _celestial vision_ ; a panorama of flickering stars that seamlessly decorated an ethereal blue sky. Her awestruck eyes carefully scanned the gloriously scenic landscape before transfixing on a single constellation _. "Cancer_ …" she whispered subconsciously and with a blink of an eye, the constellation flared and spiraled into her chest and her mind was now returned to her fist rammed against the perverted man's ribs.

An orange glowing insignia abruptly painted the man's chest, resembling the image of a crab. Within seconds of recoiling her fists, the hand - sized marker exploded, forming a cross shaped incision where it was last seen. Blood seeped out eagerly from the deep wound and the blonde's chocolate eyes widened in surprise at what had happened. Without further thought, she hastily pushed herself up and was ready to make a leave but a purple swirl of fire wrapped menacingly around her ankles and charred her pale flesh.

Once again, the nerve signals coursed throughout her entire body and her knees came buckling down into the grimy foliage as she let out a beastly cry. As she laced her thin fingers around her seared ankle, her mind was overcome with a great sense of confusion. She was in a complete frenzy over the events that transpired as quickly as the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Before the shell-shock could dissipate from her mind, the following words slid venomously through her ears…

"You will be mine **_Wanderer_** ** _..._** _"_

 **A/N: That my friends was chapter 1! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you found it quite intense as I had intended it to be. This was a much longer chapter and I hope you guys liked it :) As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is a 'mystery story' so the plot will begin to make sense as I progressively make more updates. Anyways, please follow/favourite this story and I would love to see some of your theories within the reviews :) Thanks for reading and let the mystery begin... :P Moc ~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters...that is all Hiro Mashima's but the plot in this story is mine :)**


	3. When Two Separated Hearts Intertwine

**Chapter 2: When Two Hearts Intertwine...**

As she heedlessly turned her head around in response to the word _"Wanderer"_ , a bright purple flame was sent towards her way and with no signs of holding back, it hit her back dead on with great accuracy. The impact of the darting flame in conjunction with its scorching heat left the young blonde hurling forward in a yelp of extreme pain. In a sudden flash, tears jolted out of her eyes without restraint and her legs were bent back mid-air as they eventually crashed into the filthy forest floor.

"You should be _more_ _careful_ you piece of scum. I don't tolerate those who try _to resist_ my command but I will show you some mercy this time," The so - called _Salamander_ derisively jeered, cackling at the sight of a semi-conscious blonde laying battered on the decaying foliage that was drenched in a mixture of blood and murky dew drops. "F _resh Wanderers_ like yourself will cost a great fortune but how about we have a little fun before I sell you off."

The awfully beaten blonde was now trapped in a state of helplessness. Her resolve to fight did not waver one bit but any ounce of energy in her muscles was completely dissipated and all she could do was moisten her lifeless chocolate orbs with hopeless tears. The ' _monster'_ was coming for her and there was _nothing_ she could do to prevent his unwanted advances.

 _Maybe_ she will forget what was going to happen to her just like how she had woken up with _no memories_ of her past and just that thought gave her a _little_ _comfort_. After all, memories are supposed to shape one's identity, but she is nothing but a girl with no recollection of her past. Lying on the cold, hard ground, she realizes that she had already lost the battle the moment it began. Accepting her fate, she calmly closed her eyes and allowed the tide of unconsciousness to slowly wash over her mind…

But just before her mind could slip into a pit of nothingness, she heard the sounds of a warm crackling flame and for some inexplicable reason, she knew that "All hope was not lost in that moment."

For some reason, she felt as if this fire was different from the purple ones she had previously encountered with the man who calls himself _Salamander._ There was something familiar about the warmth emitted from the flames, and suddenly, the fears that overpowered her heart began to fade, replacing it with hope.

Yet nevertheless, she knew deep inside that hope is a beautiful, but dangerous emotion not to be toyed with. She knew it was unsafe to hold on to even a speck of hope in this situation, because the light at the end of the tunnel may just be an illusion of some sorts. Her mind is sending out warnings, yet the heart consistently contradicts the mind. Somewhere in her, she felt as if the fire was sending a hidden message, telling her to stay strong. That everything was going to be alright, as long as she believes in herself and listen to the whispers of the heart. Perhaps not all illusions are dangerous, and maybe the illusion at the end of the tunnel is a form of hidden motivation, letting her know that this is not yet the end.

"Leave her alone!" a deep warm voice demanded in a serious yet threatening tone. The sound of this person's voice was like a comforting melody to the blonde's ear; one that eased her mind instantly as though she had listened to it many times before in times of strife and sadness. Her heartstrings were being pulled rapidly like a series of levers and pulleys and before a thought could cross her mind, her doe brown eyes had fluttered open to thoroughly take in the man who was saving her.

Her gaze was fixed on a young man who was very well - built and this was definitely not concealed by the black open vest that he wore so impeccably on his toned body. His skin gleamed a smooth sun - kissed tan but what really grabbed her attention was his distinctive tuft of spiky pink hair. The sight she was taking in was so majestic but at the same time it felt so _close to her heart._ She could feel her blood pulsing up a notch but the sensation was far from unpleasant; in fact it filled her with an indescribable warmth. Even though they had just met each other, she couldn't help but feel a connection with him. A connection so strong, that she's drawn to him in a way she's never experienced before. "Who is this man?" She thought deeply with a faint blush adorning her pale cheeks "Why do I feel like we were once really close?"

The questions were gnawing unrelentlessly at her mind but they were immediately suppressed when her vision was so captivated by the most beautiful onyx eyes that were slightly slanted and decorated with specks of emerald green. They held such intensity and what she could make out to be 'fierce protectiveness' but why her? wasn't she just some random stranger to him... but deep down this thought didn't feel right to her.

The blonde's trance-like state was however broken when the sound of brilliant flames clashing with one another had unsettled her eardrums. Before her eyes, _the so-called Salamander_ was attempting to fend off a destructively scorching fire roar that spontaneously erupted from the pink - haired man's mouth. Despite his efforts, the purple flames were no match and the barrel of bright crimson and orange flames had directly impacted his chest like a deadly missile. The fight was clearly over and her torturer had fled the forest crawling and stumbling out of fear for his life.

The beaten blonde was still lying helplessly on a mound of decaying leaves but her rich chocolate orbs never lost eye contact with the onyx eyes that were studying her thoroughly but with evident concern. This man with such an odd yet mesmerising appearance began approaching her cautiously but his shoulders seemed to relax as he crept closer towards her. Although she could feel her survival instincts kicking in, that sliver of hope and the familiar warmth that was entrenched in heart began to resurface. Slowly, her mind and body became synchronised and her breathing had settled to a soft regular pattern. "You okay?"

The man's firm hands carefully slid under her barely covered waist as he pulled her towards his warm toned chest in bridal style. All the energy in her body was depleted and there was no way for her to speak or move her muscles to retaliate. Her entire life was now entrusted in the hands of this strange man but for some unknown reason, she knew that it was okay... that she should just recline comfortably in the confines of his strong yet abnormally warm arms.

For some strange reason, she felt a deep connection with the man that just saved her. Perhaps they've met before, in a different life, with a different story. Sometimes you meet someone, and feel an intense connection, one you can't describe with words. As his arms wrap around her body, she feels a sense of déjà vu, as a powerful sensation overwhelmed her once empty heart. Feeling the warmth radiate off his skin, suddenly everything seemed to belong. She couldn't help but feel as if this is how it's supposed to be, as if their souls had known each other all along.

In the form of a tender whisper, the blonde could hear the pleasantly deep voice tell her "Don't worry, you're safe with me now. Let's take you back to the Guild hey!" and unconsciously, tears had streamed down her cheeks and with all the energy she could muster, she squeezed her right hand with his left to convey her overwhelming sense of gratitude. But as emotions channelled from one body to another, a ripple of vivid sensations and blinding light spread from their sudden contact.

She gasped, unsure of what to make of this situation. Her heart began to beat rapidly, as she tried to shield herself from the blinding light. Yet for some reason, she didn't feel an ounce of pain. Her heart was telling her to relax, and she found herself trusting her gut more than usual. She felt herself getting silently drawn by the strange pull inside her heart, and found herself attracted to this mystery man who saved her life. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, as she found herself unable to look away. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him, and they stared at one another, in a never ending trace.

Because in that moment, it was just him and her. It was as if nothing else mattered, and the world turned silent; as if the universe was created just for the two of them to finally meet. Yet she wondered why she felt this way. After all, they were just mere strangers who just happened to run into one another by chance. It's not as if they've met before, and if they did, she had no recollection of her memories to even reflect on her past. But staring into his eyes, she saw more than just a pair of onyx orbs staring back at her. She saw a story in his eyes, as if he was searching for pieces of a mosaic broken heart. As if he was searching for something, or _someone,_ to fill an empty void in his heart. Golden sparks flickered in his eyes, and she found herself unable to look away. And in that moment, she didn't know _how,_ but she knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Time seemed to have suddenly stopped, as the blinding light surrounded the two of them, creating a universe where no one and nothing ceased to exist, except the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! Uni has really kept me busy and I am struggling to find the time to provide you guys with more regular updates. This chapter is a bit longer than the last two but I hope it makes up for leaving you hanging! I'd like to point out that this chapter barely had any dialogue because this is written from the perspective of the 'blonde - haired woman' who is only semi-conscious. Also, I hope you loved the NaLu in here because it was certainly fun to write :)**

 **Thankyou so much CupcakeTiara for collaborating with me on this project! She is an amazing writer and has a knack for 'emotive and introspective writing'! She deserves a lot of credit and you guys MUST check out her FanFic 'Two Worlds Collide'! It is absolutely amazing and heart touching 3**

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **\- BlackMaskedBeauty: The answer to your question is resolved in this chapter ^.^**

 **\- ClosetPotato: Thanks Girl :) Yes it's Bora ~**

 **\- Kenzypirateb: Thankyou so so much 3 I love your story Fairy Tail Retold: Down The Rabbit Hole (please check it out whoever is reading this)**

 **\- Checkmate13: Thankyou for reading & it will all make sense as we go along :)**

 **\- LadyChalcedony: Thanks for the constructive criticism and your excitement really motivates me :D**

 **\- 4-ever-afairy: Thanks so much munchkin and you are on the right track :D**

 **\- Fiery Keys: It'll all be explained in due time hehe ~ Thanks so much again for letting me work with you on ' Tomes of Enchantment'**

 **\- Sakshi K: Your compliments really flatter me :) You are an amazing writer yourself!**

 **\- EllieOptomistic: I appreciate this so much T_T**

 **\- demedichi: Your review is bringing me to tears of joy. Thanks so much for responding so warmly and showing how interested you are in this story! The Lucy in this story is just one person but I can't explain to you how the universes work (you'll have to find out as you read)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters... This is all Mashima's work but the plot here is mine :)**


End file.
